Elevator Blues
by cutecrazyice
Summary: A scared girl and an impatient boy in a long elevator ride. What could happen? SasuSaku


**Elevator Blues**_  
by: cutecrazyice_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's going to happen. We're stuck in an elevator and it's going to happen and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Sasuke stared at his girlfriend blankly, trying to prolong his patience. She'd been babbling for a good minute now, right after he told her they were being summoned for another mission.

"What are you talking about now, Haruno?"

Sakura stared back at him in panic. "It's the devil. _Devil._"

"The elevator?"

"No!" she snapped. "The title of this new movie I saw. Well, okay, I didn't _see_ the movie, I saw the trailer – people are riding the elevator and the lights go out and they are stuck. So they try to get out and the emergency camera focuses on one of them and – and – it's no longer the face of a human!"

"The camera no longer has the face of a human?"

Sakura glared at him in annoyance, completely aware that he was playing with her. She huffed, folding her arms – then immediately went to stand beside him when the elevator closed with a loud, final _ding._

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, don't be such a scaredy-cat. And I've told you a thousand times to stop watching those kind of films."

"I'm not," she retaliated, pouting. To prove this, she deliberately stepped back from him until she was standing on the other end of the elevator. They both remained silent.

The raven-haired Uchiha kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, amused to see that her green eyes were shifting from him, to the electronic number on the elevator, then back at him. Her hands kept on twisting themselves, and her feet shifted restlessly. He stared at the elevator number himself, noting that they had gone from the first floor to the second. Eighteen more floors to go.

He shifted his glance back at her – and frowned when he realized she was now shaking a bit.

His girlfriend was odd. She could destroy a whole training ground with one casual punch, and could heal every serious injury with a flick of her chakra-enhanced finger. Her temper, when she was in her down days, was terrible – Naruto and Sai's hospital days after they played a prank on her was evidence of that. She did not fear much, to be honest.

Except horror movies.

A bit worried now, Sasuke decided not to make fun of her anymore. "Sakura, come here," he said gruffly.

She stiffened a bit, obviously still not forgetting his earlier comment. He sighed again. "Sakura…come on," he murmured.

She hesitantly walked back towards him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. Softening up, Sakura buried her head on his neck. "I just _hate_ this. I didn't mean to watch that trailer. I was researching something on the internet for the hospital and I clicked the link."

"Curiosity, I suppose?"

"It was an accident," she said defensively.

"Want me to distract you?"

"Yes, please," she whispered into his skin.

He looked at the elevator number once more, an idea forming in his head. If he calculated it right, they still had a few minutes before they reached the Hokage's office at the top floor. Prodding, he managed to make her lift her head to meet his eye.

"It's gonna be pretty strong distracting stuff," he whispered back.

Her bottle-green eyes gazed at him expectantly. "What is it?"

He smirked. Then cupping her head, he placed his mouth on hers in a long, slow, intoxicating kiss.

"Oh," she murmured into the kiss, sighing when his tongue came out and sought hers. "Oh."

Determined to silence her and distract her completely, he angled the kiss deeper, hands traveling to the skin beneath the lower portion of her shirt. Smooth, always smooth. And very, very soft. She responded by tugging on his hair and moving even closer.

They didn't know at what point the whole purpose of the kiss was forgotten. Maybe it was when they both lost their breaths and shifted their kisses to other body parts – her neck, his ear. Or maybe it was when their hands wandered to places that were practically illegal in public – under her skirt, his butt. Or…maybe it was when he pushed her to the elevator wall, plastering her there to ravage her all the more fully. When she began to tug insistently on his belt, he protested, trying to get rid of her hands.

"Wait," he rasped, placing a hand on her belly. It quivered in response. "Maybe we should—"

She interrupted his words by undoing his belt, button and zipper in lightning speed, palming his underwear-clothed erection. He gritted his teeth. He had already been hard, the moment her hands had touched skin, and this action only had him tightening almost painfully, the pants an obvious barrier.

She nipped his ear, pressing her hips to his and grinding deliberately. "Now. _Now_."

"Here?" he asked, even when his hands had already begun sliding her shirt up, removing it efficiently, and tugging her bra down to expose one breast. His mouth made a quick detour to tug her with his teeth, his mind dimming a bit when she moaned out loud. That sweet voice of hers going soft and low and needy always got to him. He went back to her mouth, kissing her hard.

"Um." Speechless, out of breath, she settled on removing his shirt.

"Distracted yet?"

"Not really," she teased, breath hitching when his thumb flicked a nipple.

Aroused beyond belief, Sasuke quickly removed her panties, tossing it over his shoulder. He then took his length out, where it jutted in all its naked glory. She stared at it initially, mesmerized, before alarm took over as she realized what he was trying to do. Her eyes widened.

"Wait – I meant your hands _now _– we need to push the emergency button first—"

"Later," he whispered harshly. Then in one swift motion, he slid her skirt up and plunged himself inside her.

Her calls of protest immediately became one burst of long, long moan. He stilled for a moment, bringing her legs up to wrap them around his waist and trailing kisses from her neck to her lips.

"Distracted yet?" he asked again.

"…not really," she whispered.

He smirked. "Let me help you."

And then he was moving inside her, so slowly and deeply that any remaining protest began to leave her brain completely.

It was at this very crucial moment, when her skirt slid down again to cover their erotic act and his hand palmed the exposed breast, that they were abruptly interrupted. The elevator dinged. Sasuke ignored this, still moving, almost losing control as his body dictated him to go faster when she contracted around him hotly, so tight and wet and—

Somebody squeaked.

"Oh, my holy freaking Kami."

"Shit. Holy shit."

"Ahh…"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The couple froze simultaneously, heads turning to the source of the words. Standing in front of the now-open elevator were Ino (who had her mouth open wide enough to catch flies), Naruto (who was turning a violent shade of purple) , Shikamaru (who was scratching his head casually) and…Tsunade (who was torn between shock and anger).

Completely embarrassed but determined not to show it (and daring not to move, in case any movement would expose body parts that definitely did not need exposure in this kind of scenario), Sakura managed a small, bright smile.

"Um…hi, guys?"

Dead silence.

"What the hell is this, dobe?" Naruto blurted out, after what seemed like a full minute.

Because their pink-haired teammate was speechless at the moment, Sasuke decided to answer.

"We were practicing," he replied evenly.

Ino raised a brow. "Practicing an elevator quickie?"

"Practicing distraction," Sakura mumbled shyly, burying her face on Sasuke's neck. "From this upcoming movie called Devil."

"A porn movie?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"A horror movie," Shikamaru confirmed.

"That is…confusing." Ino frowned.

Tsunade, anger obviously winning out, pointed at them forcefully. "It doesn't matter. You finish that now and report back to me. This is preposterous!" She then punched the first floor button for them, muttering about reckless shinobi and irresponsible citizens before the door firmly closed.

Silence. Then…

"Still scared?" he asked.

Sakura giggled, obviously still embarrassed. "Just a tiny little bit now. Maybe I need more distraction?" To emphasize her point, she clenched around him harder, making him nearly lose his balance.

Amused, aroused again, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Knowing the Hokage, she was probably going to assign them a gruesome, sadistic task after this.

This was all that movie's fault.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_a/n: Written on September of 2010, but I forgot to post it. :)_

_You may think of this as a sequel to Redemption Blues, if you wish. The movie Devil was still new when I wrote this, I think. I don't why I made this, tbh. But...dedicated to KAREN! Happy birthday, luv.  
_


End file.
